Marissonshipping Lemon
by sakurawolf23
Summary: so this is my first lemon that I had ever wrote and yeah...anyway they both reunite after Alain leaves Mairin behind in Hoenn
1. Chapter 1

So I cant belive that I am writing this but...here goes.

Alain and Mairin stared at each other before Mairin runs over to Alain enveloping him in a big hug.

''You...you left..me.'' Mairin sobs into Alain's chest. Alain looks down at the trembling girl and hugs her as if, if he lets go he will never see her again. Alain lifts her chin and makes her look at him.

''Yes, I...I know I left you but never again will I leave you. Ever.'' he says as he wipes away her tears with his thumb. Mairin snuggles into Alain's hand still slightly sobbing. He hugs her again and whispers comforting words in her ear. After awhile she stops crying and looks up at him. But before she could say anything it started raining. Alain grabs Mairin's hand and takes her to the Pokecenter and then to his room. But by the time they gotten there they were both soaked. They both entered his room and flopped on the floor.

''How did you find me?'' Alain asks after they had both caught their breaths. Mairin blushes and looks at the ground then back at him.

''I..I had Steven take me to Kalos then after that it didn't take long for me to find you.'' she says, twiddling her fingers. Alain watches her for a while before asking her something else.

''Why did you want to find me?'' he asks, trying to get her to look at him. Mairin fidgets for awhile before grabbing her hat and putting it in front of her face.

''Because..its because...I love you.'' She says into her hat. When she didn't hear him respond she begins to think that she had did something wrong and was thinking what to do when Alain lifts her hat off her face and kisses her. Mairin shocked at what to do just sits there. Alain, after a while, pulls back and gazes into her eyes.

''I love you too. I always wanted to hear you say that, I love you too.'' Alain says to her. Mairin, getting over her initial shock, looks at Alain and then leans over and kisses him. After a while Alain kisses back and soon the kiss became more passionate. Alain then pushes his tongue into her mouth with him immeadiatley gaining dominance. Alain then picks Mairin up and brings her over to his bed and lays her down.

Alain leaves her mouth and goes to her neck and begins sucking there which solicits a squeal from the girl below him. He then starts to suck harder leaving little nips here and there which is now making Mairin squirm up under him. His hands then find their way to the bottom of Mairins shirt and lifts it off, exposing her B-cup breasts. He then grabs both and begins to knead the both of them all the while he was kissing her neck. Mairin begins to squirm more and she starts to pant and whimper.

''A..Alain.'' she moans as Alain leaves her neck and puts his mouth on her right breast, licking it all over. He then grabs her nipple in his mouth and then begins sucking on it, which earns him strangled gasps from the girl. He continues to knead her other breats in his hand and starts to add more pressure to the other with his tongue. ''Alain!'' Mairin moans out. Alain is loving the little sounds coming from her mouth but he wants to hear more.

He trails his free hand down pass her stomach untill he reaches her pants. He then slides his hand in and puts two fingers around her entrance. He then leaves her breast and goes back to kissing her lips while inserting both his fingers in side her.

''ALAIN!'' Mairin moans out, squirming and moaning as Alain thrusted his fingers in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth, panting slightly too. Alain then adds a third finger and starts to thrust in and out at a faster pace. Mairin is now writhing, moaning, and panting below him. ''Alain I feel funny.'' she says. Alain knowing what she is talking about leans in to her ear.

''Its okay...just do what _comes_ natural.'' He whispers into her ear and then nips her bottom lobe. Alain then picks up the pace and pretty soon Mairin is now a writhing, moaning mess. He then curls his fingers up which caused her to shatter all around his fingers. He pulls them out slowly and smirk down at her. He then gets up and takes off his clothes leaving only his boxers on but Mairin can see the obvious tent in it. He then climbs over her taking of her pants as he did so. He then took out his 'mini-me' and aligned it with her entrance. He then looked into her eyes.

''Are you sure? I can stop now.''Alain asks her. Mairin nods her head, giving him approval. He then starts to slowly enter untill he is fully sheathed in. He looks at Mairin who has tears coming down her face. He leans over kisses away her tears before kissing her. Aalin waits a few minutes before he starts to slowly thrust. Mairn moaned as the pain soon gave way to pleasure. Alain started to thrust in and out at a faster pace when Mairin wrapped her laegs around his waist.

''Alain...you.y...you soo..good and big.'' Mairin panted as he continues to thrust in her. Alain hearing this bent closer to her ear.

''I am going to make you cum over and over again, do you hear me?'' Alain says, thrusting harder when he says Over and Over. Mairin meekly nods a yes before Alain started to go faster then he was before.

After 5 minutes Alain knew that he could'nt last much longer and by judging the sounds that Mairin is making neither can she. Alain gives five more deep thrusts before they both shatter in each other arms, moaning both their names. Alain pulled out and layed beside her panting.

''I love you.'' He says as he pulls her into his chest and pulls the cover over them.

''I love you too.'' Mairin says, still panting a bit.

So this is my first Lemon...wtf...well uhhhh please tell me what you thought and uhhhhhh no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is where I explain why I wrote this little *cough* story. Yeah, so any way I was thinking when ether or not I should write a Marisson shipping Lemon. At first I was like no...not going to do it, maybe? I wasn't sure to write one or not.

So any way skip ahead a few days I was on YouTube watching the latest Pokemon XY mega evolution act 4 and when it go to the end where Alain's eyes were crazy intense and he was all pissed off because Mairin was crying and stuff, I was like screw this! I am writing it, I am writing it for them, so there! Let me just tell you it was kinda weird sitting in my room writing this, this being my first time writing one of these. But I did! And sos far I am the first and only Marisson shipping lemon.


End file.
